


The Record Store around the Corner

by chestnut0407



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnut0407/pseuds/chestnut0407
Summary: The block is filled with quaint stores, the DEO record store currently run by the Danvers sisters. And Alex Danvers never plays anything other than punk rock in her store.A meet-cute, record store Sanvers AU.





	The Record Store around the Corner

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy your holidays :)

“Get out of my store! Do we look like we sell Beethoven here? What part of punk rock record store don’t your understand?” The woman in red hair shouts.

“Okay, okay, Alex you’ve got to clam down.” The blond girl behind tries to pull the redhead back to the store before the chases down the apparent dumbfounded customers.

The block is filled with quaint stores, the DEO record store currently run by the Danvers sisters and right next-door the hardware store by Winn. The DEO has not always been a record store that focuses mainly on punk rock. In fact, back when the original founder, John Jonzz and Jeremiah Danvers were running this record store, the store sold Jazz, Blues and even a bit of classical music. But that was before the record market went crashing down. After that, record store had to differentiate themselves from others to catch the customers’ attention.

“Hey, Alex. It’s getting late do you want me to grab something for dinner? I heard there is a new bistro just opening up at the end of this alley.” Kara says. “Do you think I should bring any welcoming gifts to our new neighbor? How about this one by The Morlocks?” Kara has always been the friendlier neighbor of the two.

“It says ‘Easy Listening for the Underachievers.’ I believe it would be great for whosoever.“ Alex responds satirically.

“Okay bye. Don’t eat any snacks before I bring back dinner!” Kara adds before heading out the door.

“Already did.” Alex shouts back.

 

◉◉

 

Alex didn’t think she would one day become a co-owner of a record store.

Not when her father was still alive and she was still college student with prosperous future. But everything took a downturn when her father suddenly passed away, or when she had to be the strong one to hold the family together until she couldn’t anymore and fell into the comfort of alcohol later becoming a dropout. That was when John decided to intervene and asked Alex to come to the record store to take the position of Jeremiah.

 

◉◉

 

Kara is pleasantly surprised that the bistro, La Mesa, is owned by two women and that a pride flag is hanged at the bar counter.

“What can I get you, love?” the woman in raven hair and green eyes speaks. Kara thinks to herself that she must be the most gorgeous woman in the world.

“Oh two of anything that you recommends. If fact my sister and I owns a record store just around the corner and we would like to give you this as a gift to welcome your to his neighborhood. I’m Kara by the way.” Kara blushes and rushes through her words.

“Oh that’s very sweet, let met get my partner out here for this. I’m Lena.” Lena reaches out her hand for Kara. “Maggie! Our neighbors brought gift for us.”

Kara’s heart sinks when she hears the word “partner.” So much for meeting beautiful girl that is actually gay to find out that she is taken.

“I’ll make you two of our finest sandwiches.” Lena speaks.

“Oh hi, I’m Maggie. You are being too kind. ” Maggie wipes her hands on a towel before reaches for Kara’s hand. “The sandwiches will be on the house.”

Kara tries to protest.

“How about this, I’ll drop by your record store and you recommend some more good music to us?” Maggie asks.

“Deal.” Kara happily obliges.  


◉◉

 

The night Kara brings back sandwiches; Alex is bombard by Kara’s words on how beautiful one the bistro owner is and how nice the other is by offering her free food. Alex wants to roll her eyes. Of course food and beautiful girl are the two things that will win Kara over instantly. She is expecting a lot of sandwiches from this bistro recently if Kara keeps those dreamy eyes for the beautiful owner.

“But I think Lena and Maggie are together.” Kara said with a pout.

“Are they married?” Alex asks. “Do they have rings on their fingers?”

“Don’t thinks so. Wasn’t paying attention to her hands.” Kara replies.

Alex thinks her sister is useless.

 

◉◉

 

It is days after Kara’s “beautiful lady sandwich encounter” that Alex first meets Maggie, also know as “the nice lady who gave Kara free food.” The record store opens in the afternoon until midnight, but most customers come in at noon and Kara also uses this opportunity to catch more hours of sleep. That is why Alex is surprised to hear the ding indicating there is customer pushing through glass door, not long after she open the store.

The curly haired Latina woman strolls through rolls of record shelves, stands in front of certain shelf to pick out some records to carry in hand and walks straight towards the counter that Alex is sitting behind.

“I was wondering if you have anything like but other than the Morlocks?” Maggie asks.

Alex now realizes that this woman is the other owner from the bistro. Yes she is also a very pretty lady and Kara clearly understates how pretty the other bistro owner is.

“We…” Alex stammers. “You’re the bistro owner that gave my sister free sandwiches.”

“Yes and a thank you would be nice. Not that I don’t’ enjoy going straight to ‘Girl, what's your name?’ or ‘Girl, you can call me tomorrow.’” Maggie recites the lyrics.

“Dirty Red by the Morlocks.” Alex said. She is flirting with her right? Alex also notices she is not wearing a ring.

“Maggie Sawyer. I am one the owner of the newly opened bistro in case you haven’t notice.” Maggie winks.

“Alex Danvers.” Alex grabs the hand reached out from Maggie. Yep she is definitely flirting with her.

“How much are these?” Maggie asks and flashes her dimples.

“You know what, since you treat us with food to the stomach last time in return these are food for the souls.” Alex pushes Maggie’s hand away before she reaches for her wallet.

“You getting soft on me?” Maggie smiles.

“Whatever.” Alex tries to wave it off and hides her blush.

“See you around, Danvers.” Maggie says before heading out.

Alex realizes that it is not only her sister that is useless.

 

◉◉

 

It is not a surprise that Kara has been spending a lot of her time at the bistro. In fact, a lot of time is an understatement.

Kara is spending most of the time at the bistro.

Alex often has to go to the bistro herself to drag Kara back to the record store so that she can run some errands, go to record companies to stock up the newest albums. Kara is clearly infatuated with Lena and Alex is not in a better position to judge Kara either.

Maggie has been coming to the record store a lot more often. Sometimes even twice a day: once right after Alex opens the store, once after the bistro is closed and not to buy anything but just hand out with Alex when there are less customers. And Alex cannot say each time her heart doesn’t soars when she hears the ding of the opening glass door at these time of a day.

 

◉◉

 

“Do you think Maggie is single?” Alex asks Kara during their sisters’ movie night.

Kara establishes that Lena and Maggie are not a couple one time she cannot stand it anymore and finally asks Lena. Lena bursts out laughing, “Me and Maggie? Never. We are too much alike to be together. But we make great business partners and lesbian allies.”

Days after Lena’s clarification, Kara and Lena start dating and it get even harder to find Kara. Maggie also complains about not knowing where to find her business partner.

“I think you should ask her yourself.” Kara speaks with a mouth full of popcorn.

 

◉◉

 

John once said to Alex when she just started to work at the record store that working as a record store-owner is a lonely job but has the power to make others less lonely by recommending music that suits them at their worst times. Like how she learn to recommend Simple Plan to Winn when he was at the worst of his time and wished he had been born to a different father.

“But what about us? Who will pick out the music that is for us?” Alex inquires.

“Someone. You will just have to wait.” John answers. He later found Magan and the Danvers sisters were left to run the store. And Alex becomes lonely again.

 

◉◉

 

So Alex puts on her best that day she decides to ask if Maggie is single. She puts on her tight skinny jeans, her most expensive leather jacket, best attempts of make-up (Kara thought it acceptable) and most importantly, the most suitable playlist at the record store.

Maggie is running a bit late today. Just when Alex thinks today might not be the day for confessions, she hears the ding. Maggie rushes into the store with a package tucked under her armpit.

“Thought you weren’t coming.” Alex pouts.

“Had lots of orders of frozen pie I had to prepare this time of the year.” Maggie is a bit out of breath, obviously from running.

Music is playing in the background.

“Ever fallen in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
Ever fallen in love, in love with someone  
You shouldn't have fallen in love with?”

Before Alex can pluck up her courage to say something before asking the question she has been curious about for the past couple of weeks, Maggie asks, “Who’s the singer?”

“What? Oh you mean the music that is playing, that would be Buzzcocks.” Hearing Maggie’s snorts, Alex screams internally why did she have to pick this song. Well the attempt for confessions is definitely ruined.

“Hey Danvers?” Maggie calls.

“Yeah?” Alex answers frustrated as ever.

Maggie reaches her hand over the counter for Alex’s face to pull her in, landing a chaste kiss on Alex’s lips. “In case if you are still wondering.”

“Will you go on a date with me?” Alex blurts out bashfully.

“I have been waiting forever for this so of course I would like to go on a date with you.” Maggie answers.

“You did?” Alex is surprised not only by the answer but about how long Maggie is interest in her too.

“Kara has been trying to get the answers on whether I am single and interested in you.” Maggie says. “She said she had to made sure her sister is in good hands.”

“Merry Christmas Alex. I know you don’t sell classical music here but this is the music my aunt used to listen to with me.” Maggie hands Alex the package. “Alright, got to run. Our partners aren’t exactly reliable these days. But I will see you before the record store closes, ok?”

 

◉◉

 

“What is this? Where is the ‘we don’t sell any thing other than puck rock’ Alex?” Kara comes into the record store asking. “You and Maggie finally talk it through?”

Chopin Nocturne no. 8 op. 27 no. 2 is playing on the stereo.

“Shut up or I’ll bug you about how you don’t share food with anyone but Lena.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the fic, especially who this fic was written for. Merry Christmas to you all!  
> Comments would be really appreciated :)


End file.
